Minoru Mineta
Minoru Mineta (峰田実, Mineta Minoru) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Minoru is very tiny, being much shorter than most of the characters. He has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes. His hero costume is very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves. Personality He is perverted when he expresses his liking for breasts, mentions that "tentacles are sexy", and stares at girls' assets. He has been shown to freak out easily in moments of great stress or fear, acting in an impulsive way. He is quite unashamed of himself as he openly admits these facts out loud. History Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Minoru first appeared sitting in homeroom when Shouta Aizawa entered the room. He watched Mezou Shouji do the grip strength test and later was shown utilizing his quirk during the sideways jump test. Battle Trial Arc Minoru was paired with Momo Yaoyorozu, much to his joy. He, along with the rest of his classmates, watched Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou fight each other. At the end of the trials, Minoru commented on how cool All Might was. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Minoru evacuates with his class, but after one of the villains warp everyone to different areas of the Ultimate Space and Jams, Minoru end up in the flood area along with Izuku and Tsuyu Asui. He is then saved by Tsuyu who throws him onto the boat. Minoru thinks that the villains would never be able to kill All Might and says that he will come to save the day. Tsuyu tells him that the villains wouldn't go through all this trouble if they didn't know how to kill him and that they would torture them to death, which intern frightens Minoru. After Izuku says that they have to fight to win, Minoru is surprised and shocked at his statement. Minoru questions Izuku's decision to fight as their opponents are villains who could kill All Might saying that his idea is self-contradicting. He then suggests that their best decision is to wait for the Heroes of Yuuei to show up. After Minoru explains his Quirk, he gets a silent reaction from Izuku and Tsuyu, causing to wail about his Quirk not being suited to combat. When one of the villains split the boat in half, Minoru uses his quirk in despair, which Izuku tells him to stop. After Izuku uses Delaware Smash on the water's surface, Minoru is grabbed by Tsuyu along with Izuku. He then begins throwing his sticky substance at the converging water. This causes the sticky substance to be converged with the villains, causing them to be stuck together by Minoru's Quirk, defeating them as they are unable to battle. Minoru then escapes with Izuku and Tsuyu, with Tsuyu telling him that he did a great job. Minoru then heads to the central plaza with Izuku and Tsuyu to try and assist Shouta, but when they arrive, he is horrified to see Shouta badly beaten due to the work of a monstrous villain. When the villains decide to retreat, Minoru is happy to hear it, hugging Tsuyu in the process, but he is pushed back by her for getting too close. When All Might appears, Minoru is estatic to see him. He is then rescued by All Might along with Izuku and Tsuyu. After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Minoru is seen with his class.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21, page 7 Sports Festival Arc Once the Obstacle Race begins, Minoru is seen trying to get past the narrow gate. He manages to avoid having his feet frozen by Shouto Todoroki. Minoru tries to attack Shouto with his new move, but a robot punches him and he is sent reeling back. He eventually manages to finish the race while holding onto Momo's back, much to his happiness but to Momo's disgust. He places 18th, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Minoru is then seen asking Mezou if he can team up with him, which he allows. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Minoru is seen on Mezou's back hiding behind his tentacles using his Quirk against Izuku and his team. Minoru then orders Mezou to attack Izuku and Shouto's teams. Mezou charges, but Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting Minoru and his teammates. Shouto then freezes Mezou's legs, stopping Mezou in his tracks. After the Human Cavalry Battle ends, Minoru and his team fail to qualify for the final event. Minoru is seen eating lunch during the noonday break. Afterwards, he and Denki trick the girls of Class 1-A into doing the cheering battle, saying it is a message from their homeroom teacher. After the girls of Class 1-A walk out in their cheer leading outfits, Minoru and Denki hold thumbs up in their success. After Shouto defeats Izuku, Minoru along with Ochako, Tenya and Tsuyu go to Kango's office to see Izuku. However, Minoru is forced to leave as Kango states that Izuku is going to undergo surgery.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Minoru along with his class watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Minoru is in class. During the Hero Informatics period after Shouta reveals the Pro Hero nominations, Minoru comments to Izuku that they got none and was afraid of it. Afterwards, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Minoru writes down and reveals his Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Minoru is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Minoru states that he wants his work place to be with Mount Lady, causing Tsuyu to think that he is having unclean thoughts, to which Minoru denies this accusation. On the day of the work place training, Minoru is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Minoru returns to Yuuei. In Class 1-A, Minoru talks to Denki about his workplace experience, telling him that he knows the true nature of women now.Boku no Hero Acsdemia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Minoru is in the boys' locker room, having changed into his school uniform. Afterwards, Minoru finds a hole in the wall and becomes excited that the hole will let him see the girls' locker room. Tenya reprimands Minoru for his behaviour, but Minoru decides to look through the hole anyway. Minoru excitedly takes a peek through the hole. However, Minoru's eye is stabbed by Kyouka's earphone plug.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Powers and Abilities Quirk "Minoru's Quirk" Minoru's Quirk allows him to produce and place a sticky substance from his head. The duration that they stick for is determined by his overall health. He can pull a large amount of this substance from his head, however, if he overdoes with the use of his Quirk, it can cause bleeding. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Izuku is a fellow student of Minoru's in Class 1-A. Minoru has come to admire Izuku for his acts of heroism and for believing in his abilities as a hero, although he is somewhat skeptical at first of Izuku's determination. The two have become good friends, particularly following their battle together against the Villain Alliance. Tsuyu Asui Minoru is friendly with Tsuyu despite having accidentally groped her during the battle against the Villain Alliance. Minoru teamed up with Tsuyu for the Human Cavalry Battle. Trivia * Minoru is student no.19 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 19th during Aizawa's ability test. * His name "峰" means "great fertility". * His name "実" means "berry". * He likes girls. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A